I can't tell you
by IKUTO-LOVER2002
Summary: Amu has run away. her friends search for her, but find more than they were expecting. Easter is back, and evil is around the corner. Will Amu's friends help her at the end, or will they not believe her and turn to the dark side?


Hana: Ok Re-write!

Amu: Disclaimer!

* * *

Shugo Charas=== Garden Characters

Characters:

Amu-4 charas -Ran Miki Su Dia

Ikuto- 1 Chara-Yoru

Tabase- 1 chara- Kiseki

Kukai- 1 chara- Daichi

Kairi- 1 chara- Musashi

Nagihiko (Nickname Nagi) - 2 charas-Rhythm Temari

Rima-1 chara-Kusukusu

Yaya- 1 chara-Pepe

Utau- 2 charas- Eru &amp; Iru

Lulu-1 chara- Nana

Easter

* * *

One day Tadase came into the royal garden ready for the day's meeting. But, when he got there he found a note. It said-

Dear my friends,

I have run away due to the Evil that is near. They are looking for me. I can't risk any of you getting hurt because of me. Maybe someday I can come home to you all and tell you the truth about me and you.

-Amu

P.S. DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME!

Tabase was shocked. He ran to tell everyone the news. It took him an hour to round everyone up in the royal garden, but soon the meeting began. "Why!? Why did she leave!?" Ikuto was screaming and crying tearing up everything in sight. "Please calm down Ikuto-kun, we'll find Amu." Tadase tried to calm Ikuto down, but with no luck. Soon Ikuto calmed down and went to sit at the fountain that was in the middle of the garden. Yaya, Rima, Lulu, and Utau were balling their eyes out, at the thought of Amu running away from those who cared about her. Nagi, and Kukai, were just staring off into space and Kiria was walking in circles trying to figure out what Amu meant about the _Evil _that was near. His first guess was Easter, his second guess was a mafia and his last was that there was something more to this world than what meets the eye.

They spent hours on end thinking of what the would do. finally at the end of the day they had decided to ask Amu's parents if they knew anything and after everyone is done with school, they would begin their search for Amu, the girl with many secrets and personalities.

The next day they all went to the Hinamori house to see if Amu's parents knew anything about the _Evil _Amu was talking about. Her parents were surprised about this but they told everything they knew. Then Amy(Amu's 5 year old little sister) came in and asked what was going on. Amu's mom stared down on her with a sad expression on her face. Her mom picked up Amy and told her what had happened. Amy was shocked. She turned to Amu's friends and they nodded saying it was true. Amy had tears in her eyes. For a long time they just sat there greving.

Then Amy wiped her eyes and looked at Amu's friends and said" I can help". Everyone was shocked. Ikuto was the first to speak" How can you help Amy?" " This is how" She said and pulled out a piece of paper"I found this in Amu's room a few nights ago, I think it could help you" She handed it to Ikuto and he read it aloud" I must run, I must go to a far away place, where no will find me. A place where kindness n' peace combine and bring joy, A place where I can hind and not be found. this place is where I must go, Where lost can be found, and return home. I am the lost, I'll go until I can come home.

Everyone didn't know what it meant, but they were going to find out. They spend years finding places where kindness and peace combine. They found a few places-

1: Sapporo

2: Kansai

3: Kanagawa

4: Tokyo

They would start with Sapporo first. They knew that it was the nicest place in Japan, so Amu would probably go there.

It had been 6 years since Amu had run away and finally everyone was done with school. Now they were on the hunt. They had rented a house that could hold 9 or 10 people. Everyone was going to have their own room and bathroom. The plane ride took 3 hours but it wasn't so bad because Utau was a Star and had a private jet. But, anyway they soon got a limo and were driving to the house when Rima screamed bloody hell. The limo screeched to a stop. Ikuto was about to yell at her for making the driver almost get into a crash, when he saw what she was looking at. A girl with bubble gum pink hair that was down to the middle of her back, with 4 Charas(Garden Characters and they are like 3 inches tall and only can be seen by those who have them.) around her. He was where shorts and frilly pink tank top, with white converse. She turned around to see a limo. Then Ikuto opened the door. Her eyes widened and she ran. But not to him, but away from him. Ikuto went after and soon everyone followed. She ran into an ally and disappeared. They looked around, but they couldn't find any trace of her. They went back to the limo and went back to the house. They unpacked and made dinner and went to bed. A few hours later Ikuto had a dream.

Ikuto's POV (Only for dreams)

I was at the bottom of hill. The sun was just rising when I say a girl with long pink hair, in a soft white-pink dress, with a crown of gold with emerald green, sapphire blue, ruby red, and diamond white, jewels on it. She smiled and I knew it was Amu. I was about to run to her when she spoke-

Please find the keys to the unknown

It will unlock the secrets of the past

It will save all

Please find the

Ruby Red Fire Key

Emerald Green Earth Key

Sapphire Blue Water Key

and Diamond White Wind Key

Find the Element Keys Please

Please find the keys to unlock the unknow

And then the dream ended

Normal POV (no ones POV)

And then Ikuto woke up sweating. He was staring wided eye at the door where a small letter was. He got out and read it-

Dear Ikuto,

Why Ikuto? Why? Why did you come to look for me? Why? You are putting yourself in danger. Please leave NOW! Or they will get you!

-Amu

Ikuto put the letter down and fell instantly asleep.

The Next day

The next day they all woke up and made breakfast. They made or more like the boys made eggs, bacon, toast, smoothies, coffee, pancakes, and more. It was like they were having a feast. The girls came in and hour later. They munched down the food in seconds. It was a miracle they never gained weight for how much they ate. After about another hour it was 9 am and they had all gotten dressed a ready and got into groups of two. They thought it was better in groups because, Sapporo is a large city and they need to cover a lot of ground in one day if they ever want to find Amu.

The groups were-

Tadase &amp; Lulu

Nagi &amp; Rima

Kukai &amp; Utau

Kairi &amp; Yaya

And Ikuto by himself

They said they would meet back at home at 5, and they began their search.

Now to Amu ( no POV)

The Journal of Hinamori Amu

I've lived here for 6 years and not once have they ever come! This is horrible! They are in great danger! I must warn them! I must have them forget about me! I must! If I don't it will be too late! Easter is near I know it. And I must find them so we can stop Easter! But where? Where can I find them? Where are the ones that haven't ever awoken from their sleep? They are here I know, I feel their lives draining as the days go on and Easter gets stronger I must.

Amu put her journal away and laid back on her bed. It was 10 in the morning and she had nothing to do. She did work. But only on Mondays through Saturdays.

So she had nothing to do. Her charas came over to her and asked her what was wrong(even though they already knew the answer). She just sighed. Then she got up and said"Well since we have nothing to do today, lets go on the search for them ok?' "OK!" The charas said in unune.

They packed snacks and drinks for the long day ahead of them. They'd get home late and go to bed early. After about an hour of finding the maps and places they needed, they set off into the forest.

4:00 Pm

Ikuto had been searching all day. He searched in the more quiet places of the town where the forests were because thats where they saw Amu yesterday. He'd been looking for sometime now and it was almost 4PM so he and Yoru(his chara) went into the woods to take a nap.

Now To Amu (She and Ikuto will only have POVs, but mostly there will be no POVs)

It was such a beautiful day. Me and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia had searched all day! We decided to go take a rest so, we were headed to the river that was close by. The search had gone ok, but not better than before. We found one key, The Ruby Red Fire Key. One down three more to go. I really do hope I can find them, but I know I can't two are missing with them, and Ikuto has to find one. Oh, great. I want Ikuto to help not until I defeat the demons.

I shock myself from my thought and soon a song got stuck in my mind-kelly Clarkson Dark Side-

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there

And few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay?

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a darkside

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

I hadn't sung that song in years. It felt good to sing it. Only I didn't know who was near.

Ikuto's POV

"Singing? Who is singing?" When I looked around to see who it was I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Amu. She was singing beautifully. I got up and ran towards her. But, when I was only a few yards away, she heard me and turned around. Her eyes were filled with fear and happiness. But then she began moving backwards and ran.

* * *

Hana:*sniff* That is so sad!

Amu: R&amp;R please*Sniff*

Ikuto: Cry babies


End file.
